


Perpetually Cold

by J000liet



Series: The Douchbag Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Crazy Ex Girlfriend, F/M, Moe Sleeves, Police Officer Kuroo Tetsurou, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Kuroo is tired of his girlfriend, so he breaks up with her. Too bad she doesn't get that.HItoka is tired of not getting so much as a text after her dates. So she wants to give up dating all together.Kenma is... strangely un-Kenma-y and sets the two up with the guarantee that Kuroo will text Hitoka back.Excerpt:“Hey, Yachi. What if I could set you up on a date where the guy is absolutely going to text you?”“You’re setting me up?” Hitoka stared in disbelief.“It’s a guy from my volleyball team.”“YOU are setting me up?”“He’s got a decent job.”“YOU are setting ME up?”“I think he’s hot.”“YOU are setting ME up on a date?”“He’s tall.”Hitoka was speechless.“She’ll do it.” Kiyoko smiled as she took a sip of coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo and Yachi are my Rare Pair and I love them...

She supposed that this is what her fate would be. She sighed as another date failed to call her back. Kiyoko sat a cup of hot chocolate down in front of her.

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s not your fault they don’t call back.”

“I wish I could believe that.” She sighed. “I used to. But it's been so long since I got so much as a text from a date.”

“It still isn’t your fault.” Kiyoko sipped her coffee. “When is Kenma supposed to get here?”

“About now.” Hitoka smiled. Right on cue the bell of the shop tinkled and Kenma walked into the door. “Hey Kenma. What kept you?”

“A friend.”

“Kay.”

“I’ve just been telling Hitoka how it isn’t her fault that her dates never text her back.”

“True.” Kenma sat down and pulled out a baggie. “Lemonade or fruit punch?”

“Lemonade.” Both Hitoka and Kiyoko said.

“The fruit punch tastes disgusting.” Kiyoko added.

Kenma pulled out a water bottle and added the powder, shaking it until all the clumps were gone.

“No, I’ve decided I’m done with men. I’m going to be the perpetually single aunt to all of Kiyoko and Tanaka’s children. I’m going to be the fun, perpetually single aunt.

“You have no idea if things will work with Tanaka.”

“Please. That boy has been in love with you since high school.” Hitoka rolled her eyes.

“It’s true.” Kenma added. “Hey, Yachi. What if I could set you up on a date where the guy is absolutely going to text you?”

“You’re setting me up?” Hitoka stared in disbelief.

“It’s a guy from my volleyball team.”

“YOU are setting me up?”

“He’s got a decent job.”

“YOU are setting ME up?”

“I think he’s hot.”

“YOU are _setting_ ME up on a _date_?”

“He’s tall.”

Hitoka was speechless.

“She’ll do it.” Kiyoko smiled as she took a sip of coffee.

**~~ KY -- KY~~**

“What if he doesn’t like them.” Hitoka was freaking out.

“Kenma said he liked cats. They’re cute. They complete the look.”

“But what if they’re too childish?”

“Yachi,” Kiyoko put her hands on Hitoka’s shoulders, “they look good. You look cute. Calm down.”

“This is my last try.”

“Don’t say that.”

“NO. If Kenma’s friend doesn’t work out I’m never dating ever again.”

“Fine. But try to make it work.”

They had agreed to meet up at the local park. It had some food carts and it was good weather, and _oh my-- what was I thinking!_ Yachi was panicking. She was waiting by the fountain when her phone buzzed.

 **Kenma’s Friend:** What are you wearing so that I can find you?

She took a deep breath and texted back.

 **_ME:_ ** _An oversized pink sweater. I’m by the fountain facing the playground_.

 **Kenma’s Friend:** Okay. I’ll be there in a minute.

A minute later, she heard footsteps. “Are you Hitoka Yachi?”

“Yeah.” She looked up, and in that moment, realized what it was like to be in love.

“Hi…” He was tall. With dark hair that stood up at all angles. He had sharp features, yet seemed oddly gently, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, while holding his phone in the other. “I’m Tetsurou Kurro. I’m Kenma’s friend.”

Above his good looks, there was something else that was drawing her attention. Tetsurou Kenma was sporting a massive shiner.

“Hi.” She smiled up at him. That shiner didn’t matter, though. She had heard what had happened from Kenma yesterday. Kenma told her Kuroo needed someone gentle. She could do gentle. She was good at gentle. “Do you wanna get a crepe?”

**~~KY--KY~~**

Why was she screaming at him? All he had done was go to eat with Kenma. “He’s my best friend.” Kuroo sighed.

She gripped his shoulder, her nails biting into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. “What are you, a middle school girl? You’ll never get promoted if you spend time with your slacker friends.”

“Kenma isn’t a slacker. His video game is just released. He has to do other things right now.”

“Video games are for children. What you do and who you are friend with reflects on me. Get it together.” She hissed and stormed off.

He chased after her. “Babe,” he sighed, “we need to talk.”

“Are you going to apologize? Because that is all I want to hear from you right now.” She threw open the door.

“We should break up.” He took her keys out of his pocket. “This isn’t working.” And he left the apartment. He could hear her cursing him out. Telling him to come back. That he would regret leaving. But the fact of the matter was, he already knew he made the right choice.

**~~ KY -- KY ~~**

He wasn’t regretting it. But her following him and acting like they were still dating was getting old. Her showing up at the police station, crime scenes, constantly texting him. It was getting out of control. He had told everyone about it, they had filed a no contact order the other day but something was bothering him. And then it hit him. Literally. She had shown up outside his apartment, screaming at someone to let her in. He tried to break it up, telling her that they were over. She got angrier. He sent an “SOS” to his partner Bokuto, and tried to calm her down. That was when she started to throw punches. The first caught him right in the eye. After that he was able to dodge them pretty well. But he still had the massive shiner to prove it. His neighbor, and only friend that was not in law enforcement, showed up and being completely unaware of the situation stated:

“You had to go and get punched in the face before your first date with Hitoka, didn’t you?”

That set her off again. This time she was on his back like a monkey, Bokuto trying to pull her off him. She was wailing on the back of his head screeching in his ear, calling him a cheater and a liar ecetera, ecetera, ecetera.

“WE BROKE UP WEEKS AGO!” He yelled back when she was finally pulled off him.

“You’ll regret this, Kuroo. You’ll regret this.” She growled at him before storming off.

“Bro, you okay?” Bokuto asked.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Wear that black and red flannel on your date tomorrow. But before that-” he pulled out his notebook, “let's talk about a restraining order.”

Kuroo was nervous. Scratch that he wa terrified. Here he was with a crazy ex girlfriend and he was going on a date. You would like being a cop would make him smarter about things like that. He was wandering around the entrance of the park they had planned to meet looking for her.

 **_ME:_ ** _What are you wearing so that I can find you?_

Kuroo sighed, cause that totally didn’t sound weird.

 **Hitoka Yachi (Kenma’s Friend):** An oversized pink sweater. I’m by the fountain facing the playground.

 **_ME:_ ** _Okay. I’ll be there in a minute._

He took a deep breath and headed that way. He saw someone by the fountain in a large pink sweater and headed over. She was so small and cute and _boy_ did he hope that was her. “Are you Hitoka Yachi?” He asked when he was in front of her.

“Yeah.” She looked up, and in that moment, Kuroo realized all that he had been missing in his life. Big doe eyes that looked so full of happiness and life. She looked so kind and gentle and she was so quiet he almost missed her answering his question. Or maybe he almost missed it because his heart was pounding so loudly that it was all he could really hear.

“Hi… I’m Tetsurou Kurro. I’m Kenma’s friend.” He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. She was staring at his black eye, he knew it. Damn it! Why had he not at least tried to make it less noticeable.

“Hi. Would you like to get a crepe?” She asked gently.

“Sure.” He shuffled and looked down at his feet. That was when he saw them. “I love your tights.”

“What?”

 _Shit!_ Did he say that out loud? “I-um-well-”

“Thank you!” She giggled. _Fuck_ , he was done for. He was in love. “I was a bit hesitant to wear them, but Kenma said you liked cats, so I thought I would wear them.”

“I-um- I do like cats.”

“I’m more of a bunny rabbit type of girl, but cats are adorable too. There’s a stray that lives in my alley. I feed it but it won’t let me touch it. I think it ran away and got hurt and I want to take it to a vet, but it won't let me near it. I tried to bait it into a carrier so that I could take it in but the cat saw right through that. I’m just going to leave it alone. I don’t want it to hate me.”

“I don’t think anything could ever hate you.” _SHIT!_ He said that outloud too! He used to be so smooth… how could he have lost all his skills after one relationship?

“You haven’t met Diablo.”

“Diablo?”

“My neighbor’s cat. I don’t know what his name is, but he is the most evil creature on the planet. It’s a shame he’s so cute. But he’s always breaking into my apartment, cause I have a loose window pane that he exploits and takes my socks. I can never stop him either.”

“I guess he’s what you would call a _cat-burglar_.” He deadpanned.

And Hitoka Yachi laughed. She laughed at his (terrible) joke. She was perfect.

He bought their crepes, and the two sat by the fountain. They were talking and laughing and having a fantastic time. At some point, she giggled and swiped some whipped cream off the top of his nose. He followed by wiping some of the chocolate sauce off her cheek. It was, in Kuroo’s opinion, the perfect date. They had finished their food and were standing up, when everything changed.

**~~ KY--KY~~**

“I love your tights.” She heard him murmur under his breath.

“What?” _He liked her tights!!!_ She squealed on the inside. She would have to remember to thank Kiyoko later.

“I-um-well”

“Thank you!” She giggled at him fumbling over his words. For someone so powerful looking, he sure was nervous. “I was a bit hesitant to wear them, but Kenma said you liked cats, so I thought I would wear them.” She told him.

“I-um- I do like cats.” He smiled. Crap. She was done for. With a smile like that, how could she not be?

“I’m more of a bunny rabbit type of girl, but cats are adorable too. There’s a stray that lives in my alley. I feed it but it won’t let me touch it. I think it ran away and got hurt and I want to take it to a vet, but it won't let me near it. I tried to bait it into a carrier so that I could take it in but the cat saw right through that. I’m just going to leave it alone. I don’t want it to hate me.” Oh no… she was rambling.

“I don’t think anything could ever hate you.” Kuroo whispered to her.

She laughed when she thought of her neighbors cat.

“You haven’t met Diablo.”

“Diablo?”

“My neighbor’s cat. I don’t know what his name is, but he is the most evil creature on the planet. It’s a shame he’s so cute. But he’s always breaking into my apartment, cause I have a loose window pane that he exploits and takes my socks. I can never stop him either.”

“I guess he’s what you would call a _cat-burglar_.” He deadpanned.

And Hitoka laughed. She loved bad jokes, especially ones like that! She had to admit, Kenma had good taste in friends.

He bought their crepes, and the two sat by the fountain. She could feel warmth radiating off of him, and instinctively moved closer. She was always cold, seemingly unable to produce her own body heat without layers upon layers around her. It was an amazing date. At some point, she giggled and swiped some whipped cream off the top of his nose, putting her finger in her mouth before blushing at her forwardness. He followed by wiping some of the chocolate sauce off her cheek. His finger was so soft! She had expected them to be hard and calloused, but instead they were gentle and smooth.  They had finished their food and were standing up, when suddenly they were in the fountain and a woman was screaming at her. Kuroo stood, got between her and the other woman, and helped Hitoka out of the fountain.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She smiled. “Friend of yours?”

“I’m his girlfriend!”

“She’s my ex girlfriend.”

“The one from last night?”

“Yeah.”

“Kuroo, let’s go.” The lady snapped.

“Was she the one who gave you that.” Hitoka pointed to his eye.

“Yeah.”

Hitoka nodded and ground her teeth. Any friend of Kenma’s was a friend of hers and she did not let people hurt her friends. She strode forward, made as tight a fist as she could, and just swung. “We should get going, Tetsurou.” Hitoka turned and joined their hands. “I wanna keep this date going.”

**~~ KY -- KY ~~**

They had been pushed into the fountain and it was all his fault. He knew he should have rescheduled. But no _she_ was screaming at Yachi and he had to do something. He helped her step out of the fountain and noticed she was shaking.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She smiled at him. “Friend of yours?” She commented dryly.

“I’m his girlfriend!” He heard coming from behind him.

“She’s my ex girlfriend.” He ignored her.

“The one from last night?”

“Yeah.”

“Kuroo, let’s go.” His ex snapped at him.

“Was she the one who gave you that.” Hitoka pointed gently at his eye, the motion not matching the roughness in her voice.

“Yeah.” He sighed.

Hitoka gave a small nod and the next thing he knew, she had thrown a punch. “We should get going, Tetsurou.” She took his hand. “I wanna keep this date going.”

He was vaguely aware of more yelling in the background. Honestly, he let himself get dragged away because he was so in shock at how small and gentle Hitoka’s hands were. But they were also freezing. Like little blocks of ice.

“Uh, my apartment’s near here, if you want to dry off.” Hitoka offered.

“What?” He stopped.

“I don’t want you to get sick. You can take a shower and I can dry your clothes.”

“That-that would be nice.” Kuroo was still a bit shell shocked that he was going to her apartment. “You’re shaking.” He noticed.

“I’m a bit-”

“KUROOOOO GET BACK HERE!” They heard yelling.

“Run?” Kuroo offered.

“Run..” Hitoka nodded and the two took off running hand in hand.

And they didn’t stop until they got to her apartment door.

“Are you okay?” Hitoka panted.

“Yeah.” Kuroo leaned against the wall. “I really thought I was in better shape.”

She laughed again. “Here we are.” She opened the door.

Her apartment was neat and tidy. The furniture was cream with some pastel colored pillows and blankets. There were lots of pictures on the walls, in light colored frames. “Is that Ryuunosuke Tanaka?”

“Yep! We went to highschool together.”

“He’s an amazing volleyball player.”

“And the woman in the photo?” He looked closer.

“That Kiyoko.”

“OH! You know Hinata?” He saw the two of them in a picture together.

“Yeah. When I first moved here, we were set up on a blind date. Little did the person know that Sho is gay.” She giggled. “How do you know Shoyo?

“I went to highschool with him. He was an amazing player. We couldn’t find a setter to match his skills. If only Kenma was at our school.”

“Yeah. I’m worried about him…” She sighed. “OH! Let me get you a towel!” She ran into a different room. Kuroo took this opportunity to more closely examine the picture of her and Hinata. They had their backpacks over one shoulder, standing in front of a sign. Hinata had an arm extended, so it must have been a selfie. The one next to it looked like it was taken by someone else. It had Hinata and Yachi as well as Tanaka and the woman named Kiyoko. He noticed that Tanaka was staring at the woman, blushing a little bit.

“Here you go!” Yahchi’s voice came through. “Oh! You found the picture from our second year. Tanaka was a third, Kiyoko a senior.” She handed him a lump. “I also found some things that belonged to various people at some point or another that you can keep and wear.”

“Various people?” He eyed the bundle suspiciously.

“OH! They’ve all been washed. The sweats a friend of mine left here at some point after I first moved in and doesn’t want them back. The shirt is an old one of my dads. He won’t be coming back for it. The sweatshirt is actually an old one of mine. I liked to sle-” She cut herself off. “Sorry. You didn’t need to know that.”

“Thank you for the clothes.” He took the bundle of fabrics.

“The shower is just over there.” She pointed to a small bathroom.

“You should dry off too.” He smiled down at her. “Your shivering.”

“I will. Um…” She shuffled. “After the shower, do you want to… order a pizza or something? It’s just the date got cut off and you’ll need to wait for your clothes to dry and it’s getting late and I don’t know how far away you live.”

“Pizza would be great.” He blushed.

“Perfect.”

* * *

 

Kuroo had just left and Yachi had thrown herself on her bed, quickly pulling out her phone and calling both Kenma and Kiyoko.

Kiyoko spoke first. “Hitoka is-”

“It was so perfect.” She sighed. “He was so… thank you so much Kenma.”

“Your welcome.”

“So the date went well?” Kiyoko asked.

“All except his ex girlfriend pushing us into the fountain, yeah.”

“WHAT! Are you okay?” Kiyoko sounded mad.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.” Hitoka brushed off. “I punched her.” She added softly.

“Good.” Kenma sounded happy.

“Good?” Kiyoko was confused.

“His ex girlfriend has been insisting that they’re still dating. She gave him a black eye yesterday.”

“It looked like it hurt.” Hitoka said absentmindedly.

“We were worried he broke his nose.”

“We?”

“Bokuto and I. Bokuto is is parter at the station.”

“Oh… that makes sense.”

“Did you really not talk about work at all, Hitoka?” Kiyoko scolded.

“We did… He just called his partner Bo.” Her phone buzzed.

“Told you so.” Kenma smiled. “I got to go. Unless you want to talk to Kuroo. He’s knocking at my door.”

“Bye Kenma.”

Kiyoko waited until Kenma had hung up to speak again. “So is he cute.”

“So cute.”

“Was it worth it?”

“Yes.”

“What did the text say?”

Yachi looked down at the text. “It said ‘ _Thank you for the wonderful evening. Pizza at my place next week?_ ’”

“And that’s good?”

She sighed. “Yes. Yes its very good.”

**~~ KY-- KY~~**

**Me:** and she only lives, like, 5 blocks from my place.

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _You were at her place?_

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _Why?_

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _Did you… ;)_

 **Me:** NO! >:0 Don’t be that way Bo… she’s not like that.

 **Me:** I was at her place because we fell into the fountain.

 **Me:** Actually, we were pushed. Time to take out that restraining order

 **Me:** She let me take a shower and we ate pizza and watched shitty anime.

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _Bro… that actually… sounds nice._

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _Just tell me you didn’t make any jokes._

 **Me:** …

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _BRO!!!!1! WHY?????_

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _Just tell me she didn’t facepalm._

 **Me:** She didn’t facepalm.

 **Me:** She laughed.

 **Me:** Bro, you don’t get it…

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _Yes I do. She’s perfect for you._

 **Me:** No. She’s just perfect in general.

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _Okay. She’s perfect. When’s your next date?_

 **Me:** SHIT!

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _You were so happy you forgot to ask. Weren’t you?_

Kuroo quickly changed conversations.

 **Me:** Thank you for the wonderful evening. Pizza at my place next week?

 **_Hitoka Yachi <3: _ ** _That sounds perfect._

 **Me:** Do you like pillow forts?

 ** _Hitoka Yachi <3: _**_Have you met Kenma? Do you honestly think he would be friends with_ _  
_ _someone who doesn’t like pillow forts?_

 **_Hitoka Yachi <3:_ ** _The answer is: I live for pillow forts._

 **Me:** Then bring some pillows. We’re making a pillow fort.

 **_Hitoka Yachi <3: _ ** _I will! See you… Saturday?_

 **Me:** Saturday. At 6:30?

 **_Hitoka Yachi <3: _ ** _At 6:30._

Kuroo switched conversations and screamed. _Crap… I’m in front of Kenma’s door. And its open. And he’s staring at me..._

“You’ve been squealing like a little girl outside of my door.” Kenma was giving a small smile. “You’re welcome.” He stepped aside and let him in.

 **Me:** Bo, I’m at Kenma’s. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

 **_Brokuto:_ ** _Do NOT leave me hanging like this. Do you have another date?_

 **Me:** Yes.

He silenced his phone and put it in his pocket. “Dude…” He grabbed Kenma’s shoulders. “How are you friends with such an angel?”

“Yachi isn’t an angel. Yachi is Yachi.”

“You don’t understand! She’s just so cute and small and amazingly sweet and-”

“She wore the cat tights, didn’t she?”

“Oh. My. God. Those tights just… I saw her and her oversized sweater and-” he grabbed his shirt over his heart. “She is just too perfect.”

“I told Kiyoko to go easy on you. What was she wearing? BESIDES the cat tights?”

“She was wearing this oversized pink sweater. It had grey flecks in it. And the sleeves… they were so long and they covered her hands and they were-”

“They were moe sleeves. I get it. What else?”

“She was wearing matching sneakers. And then these overalls. She was just so…” Kuroo sighed and deflated onto the couch. “Kenma, she is so sweet. She’s everything I could ever want.”

“I know.”

“What if I mess this up?”

“You won’t.”

“Why.”

“Because even if you do mess up, Yachi will forgive you. Yachi  isn’t going to turn into her. And Yachi told us about the fountain.”

“I’m so sorry about that.”

“Yachi didn’t mind.” Kenma picked up his game. “So what’s the next date going to be?”

“Pillow fort and pizza at my place next Saturday.”

Kenma smiled.

* * *

 

There was a hesitant knock at the door. Kuroo looked through the peephole to see Yachi sheepishly looking up at the ceiling, and he couldn’t get the door open fast enough.

“Hi, Yachi!”

“Hello, Kuroo.” She pointed to a large red Radio Flyer. “I brought pillows.”

“Perfect. I’m making pizza.”

“You cook?”

“Yep. I grew to love it in college when I was really focused on nutrition.”

“I love to bake. I was always baking for the volleyball team.”

“I have a weakness for brownies.”

Yachi smiled. “Check under all the pillows.”

He eyed her suspiciously and did as he was told, only to be met with a large batch of brownies. “You made me brownies?” He picked them up like they were gold.

“I made _us_ brownies.”

Kuroo’s heart jumped. She had said _us_. She had referred to them as a pair. That had never happened to him before. It had always been you and me. Separate but together. There had never been just together. He swallowed.

“Kuroo, are you okay?”

He smiled. “I am wonderful, because you made _us_ brownies.”

“Are we eating in the pillow fort?”

“Sure!” He then noticed something. “You’re shivering again.”

“I’m perpetually cold.”

“Wait here.” He ran into his room. Was he being selfish, yes. But this selfishness benefited the both of them. He returned with his favorite sweatshirt. “Here.” He handed it to her. “I can’t have you be cold in a pillow fort.”

“Thank you.” She took it and put it on and his heart stopped.

“It looks good on you.”

She bushed.

They quickly got to work, using pillows and blankets to cut them off from the rest of the world. Yachi devoured his pizza, he devoured her brownies, and soon she was leaning against his shoulders, strands of hair falling into her face.

Looking back on tonight, he could have stopped himself. But he didn’t want to. She brushed some of the hair out of her face and smiled down at her. “You’re lovely, Hitoka.”

“So are you, Tetsurou.” She smiled sleepily up at him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before quickly pulling away.

* * *

 

Yachi woke up Sunday morning, curled into Tetsurou’s side. They had blankets surrounding them and the sun shining down on them through the curtains. She gave a little sigh, and nuzzled further into Tetsurou who gave out a little groan. “Good morning, Tetsurou.”

He rolled over towards her and pulled her into his chest, nuzzling into her hair, and groaned again. “Tetsurou.” She prompted again, trying to get him to wake up.

“‘Morning.” He sighed and rubbed his nose into her hair.

All of a sudden there was a loud banging at the door and both of them jumped.

“Kuroo! Open up! You’re taking me shopping!”

Kuroo groaned.

“Let me handle it.” Yachi crawled out of the fort and in a flash decision, noting that Kuroo’s sweatshirt was more like a dress anyways, took off her jeans. She walked over to the still banging door, took a deep breath and threw it open. “WHAT?” She yelled crankily.

“YOU BITCH! What are you doing in my boyfriend’s apartment.”

“I spent the night.” She stated. “And he is your EX boyfriend.”

“Now listen here, little girl-”

“What are you doing here. You’re violating the restraining order.” Kuroo appeared behind Hitoka, wrapping- _EEK! Bare! Bare arms. He was wearing long sleeves. No shirt. He’s not wearing a shirt._

“We’re having a communication problem.”

“Clearly. We are over. You are a horrible human being. And I never want to see you again.” Kuroo slammed the door in her face and smiled. “That felt good.”

“Slamming the door in her face.”

“No. Waking up with you.” He smiled.

HItoka smiled. “Tetsurou, do you want pancakes?”

“Are you making them?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, I want pancakes. But first,” he pulled HItoka close, “good morning, Hitoka.” He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

She smiled. “Good morning, Tetsurou.”

And it truly was a good morning.


End file.
